


Do It For The Content

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what if we kissed and we were both cybernetically enhanced beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Prompt: Vang0 and Burger doing a charity livestream together and someone offers to donate 1000 credits for them to kiss.





	Do It For The Content

**Author's Note:**

> hello again im still doing dumb shit

Vang0 Bang0 was 30 hours into a charity stream, making his way through the entire campaign or Bloodborne: Reborne the Rebirth 5. He still wasn’t quite sure how Burger Chainz had convinced him to do a charity stream, it had all been a blur or him talking about good press and philanthropy- all things Vang0 had tuned out after Burger had mentioned a recent charity stream that had garnered 500,000 views. And really Burger should’ve known that was all he had to say. If doing a charity stream could launch his brand into the mainstream consciousness then dammit Vang0 Bang0 was going to be the most philanthropic streamer in Night City.

It had been Burger Chainz’s idea to raise money for Hypo’s clinic. Truth be told Vang0 didn’t understand it. Why would he want to raise money for someone who had a perfectly good supply line established? But it seemed like it would garner him some recognition and besides Burger had seemed so excited about the idea.

Well, it had seemed like a good idea at first at least. In the first twelve hours, Vang0 and Burger (who he’d convinced to join him for the stream) had raised almost 13,000 credits. An impressive feat considering this was only being broadcasted within Night City limits. They’d been… less successful in the time since. Only gaining 4,000 more credits in the eighteen hours that had followed.

Burger had suggested they take a break or even stop entirely but Vang0 knew that wouldn’t be good for his brand. He’d set the goal at 20,000 credits and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop before he reached that.

Burger Chainz sat beside him on his dingy couch in Vang0’s dark apartment. With the curtains drawn and the only light in the room came from the glow of the screen, it was hard to tell what time it was. Not that it mattered. Streamers had to be ready to deliver content at any and all times.

Burger was quietly perusing the stream chat, occasionally offering a comment of his own as Vang0 made his fifth attempt on an eldritch horror he could’ve sworn he’d seen a poser of at some point.

He glanced over at his friend briefly, noticing the way the flickering light from the chat bounced off of his metallic jaw.

/You Died./

Vang0 runs a hand over his face, forgetting briefly that his streaming from his eye. He turns his attention towards the mirror he’s faced towards the couch so his audience can see his and Burger’s reactions (honestly it would be way easier to just by a camera and set it up separately but the whole cyborg eye was part of his Brand).

“Before I start my next attempt to absolutely demolish this boss, let’s check in with my pal Burger and see how we’re doing.”

His friend offers him a reassuring smile in the mirror.

“You raised 500 credits in the last 6 hours!”

“Only 500? But I did that challenge where I had to play the game upside down for an hour?”

“Oh yeah, we actually lost about half the viewers then…”

“What? This stream is going to go on for weeks at this rate!” Vang0 tries to ease his tone winking at the mirror, “Vang0 Bang0.”

There’s a short pause while stares himself down in the mirror. He shoots finger guns at himself.

“Well, there is something we could do,” Burger chimes in, still looking at the chat.

“What?”

“There’s a kind person in the chat willing to donate 1000 credits-”

“That’s great!”

“-if we, uh, well… they want us to smooch.”

Vang0 went silent for a moment. That didn’t sound _awful_ to him, for the views obviously. He decided to respond intelligently, “Vang0 Bang0, that is definitely an idea.”

Burger turned towards him more, looking at him while Vang0 kept his gaze on the mirror (for the Content).

“I mean, from a philanthropic standpoint… That’s quite a bit of cash for a good cause. Would be a shame to turn it down.”

His brow is furrowed and he’s clearly trying to think this out logically. Vang0 is already on board for those sweet, sweet views. 

Vang0 flashes his hand signs in the mirror with an exaggerated smile, “Let’s do it! For the vie- for the very worthwhile cause that I care very much about, Himbo’s clinic!”

“Hypo’s clinic,” Burger chimes in.

What happens next is a blur for Vang0, he watches it all through the mirror until he’s turning his face toward Burger. Their lips meet. Honestly, it’s a bit awkward. Vang0’s hair is in his face and Burger’s giant metallic jaw presents a challenge. It’s short and dry and then it’s over. Vang0 opens his eyes and turns his attention back to the game. His heart is pounding for some reason, he assumes it’s excitement about all the views he’s going to get. As he restarts the level he hears the chime of a new donation being received. The message from the sender, “1000 credits for a worthy cause. Love, Dasha” flashes across the screen.

He takes a cursory glance at Burger Chainz in the mirror, he’s looking down at the chat and looks troubled.

“Something wrong, Burgs?”

“Ah, did you close your eyes there, Vang0?”

Vang0 drops the controller, “FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> welcuom to my caeve


End file.
